


r0b0 snuggles

by s34dw3ll3r



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s34dw3ll3r/pseuds/s34dw3ll3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feferi has a nightmare and aradiabot comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	r0b0 snuggles

Aradiabot didn’t sleep much. Which wasn’t very surprising, consdering that she’s a robot and doesn’t actually require rest. This left her ample time to roam the desolate steel halls of the meteor while the other trolls were in their respective dream bubbles. Naturally, she was the only one awake to hear when they were stirring in their sleep. Of course, some of them murdered or whined occasionally, but she had never heard one of them full out scream.  
Not until now, of course. 

It wasn’t just a scream, no. It was a shrill, ear splitting shriek that could destroy solar systems, followed by miserable choked sobs and sniffles that would drown any lusus with pity. Aradiabot used her noise detector to find the source of the distress, which pointed to the room of the abdicated heiress to be. The sound of her metal feet clanking against the floor bounced off the walls until she arrived at her destination. She just idly stood there not entirely sure what to do for a while, listening to the hiccups and squeaks coming from the other side. She must have made an audible beep, because all of feferi’s noises came to a sudden halt. “Aradia? hic- w)(at do you want?” She asked in a whine.  
“may i c0me in”  
“W)(at? W)(y?”  
“y0u screamed and i wanted t0 see if y0u were alright”  
“….Alrig)(t, fin.” 

Aradiabot opened the door to the makeshift respiteblock and took a seat next to her on the bed of stuffed animals. The fuchsia blood wasn’t wearing most of her extravagant jewelry or her goggles, and her cascading, wave-like hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was clad only in an oversized squiddles t-shirt that was probably inspired by something of the jade human’s. Before pleasantries could be exchanged, Feferi flung her arms around the blue blood’s neck and started sobbing into her metal shoulder plate. “O)( cod it was )(ORRIBL-E! I’ve never )(ad a dream anyfin like t)(at!….” She went on to describe the nightmare for what seemed like half a sweep, making sure to go into every single superfluous detail. By the time the horrific tale was over, aradia had two thin, steel plated arms draped around the other girl. They stayed silently holding each other for a few minutes, before either of them spoke up.  
“I’m sorry for waking you up wit)( my noise. Normally w)(enever I would )(ave bad dreams, I would just carp with -Eridan, but..” She sighed.  
“y0u didnt wake me up. i d0nt really sleep anym0re”   
“You…okay, t)(at s kind of creepy”  
“beep b00p”   
Feferi fluttered her eyelashes and cuddled further into aradia’s metallic frame.   
“w0uld y0u like me t0-“  
“Yes, please.”   
They reclined in the cuddle pile, Feferi still clinging aradia like a grub would do to their lusus. “T)(ankyou” Feferi said in a drowsy tone. Aradiabot pressed her rubbery, blue lips to the seadweller’s forehead in reply.  
It took them maybe a nanosecond more to fall asleep. This time, nightmare free.


End file.
